startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
Survival is the third Episode of Star Trek: Wraith. Plot The Wraith is exploring an uncharted part of the Gamma Quadrant. while on the planet surface Commander Martin and the away team encounter a crashed Dominion Heavy Cruiser that's, when a Cardassian Warship arrives and forces the Wraith to avoid detection can Commander Martin and the team survive or will they be prisoners to an enemy. Story Teaser (Space planet orbit) Captain's Log Stardate: 68251.9 We're invesitgating several planetoids in a nearby sector and marking them for Colonization, Commander Martin is leading a Science team to the planet surface, to see if this planet is ready for colonization. (Planet Surface) Several Science teams are looking around the surface as a Security Team and Commander Martin are patrolling the site making sure they don't get ambushed, as he walks up to Lt.Commander Hunter as she's working on a soil sample. Audrey are we done yet, asked Commander Martin as he holds his Phaser Rifle up. Lt. Commander Hunter puts the capsule down and looks at him. No for the 100th time sir we've barely scratched surface of this planet, she says as she looks at him. Audrey I understand that you want to get knee deep in the research but with Cardassians and Jem'hadar rebels lurking about we can't stay here much longer, says Commander Martin as he walks off. And then he hits something in his path and falls onto the ground. Commander you alright, says Lt. Commander Hunter as she helps Commander Martin up. Yeah I hit something solid, he says as he gets up. Hunter gets out her Tricorder and scans the area where John hit his head. According to my Tricorder its a cloaked ship, she says as she looks at the sensor data on the device. Commander Martin looks at the read outs. Well can you uncloak it before someone else gives themselves a headache, he says as he looks at the Science officer. Hang on I believe I can, she says as she inputs commands into the Tricorder. The ship decloaks and relieves that its a Dominion Battle Cruiser as the team backs up Martin pressed his Communicator. Martin to Wraith we've got a problem down here, he says as he looks at the Dreadnought in shock and awe. Page 1 Ep. III Survival (Space) Wraith is in orbit around the planet. (Observation Lounge) From what Commander Hunter has been able to gather from the outer hull it matches the ship that the USS Valiant encountered and didn't survive against, somehow it ended up here on the planet, and its been cloaked ever since hiding from both the Dominion sensors and Starfleet sensors, reports Commander Martin as he looks at the senior staff. Can she be Salvaged? asked Captain Yunker as he looks at Martin. We won't know till we go back down to the planet and search the ship, says Martin as he sat back down in his chair. Captain Yunker looks at his senior staff. Alright Commander take your Away team back down there but this time with Captain Gregorowich and some of his men, says Captain Yunker as he looks at the Commander. Yes, sir, says Commander Martin as he looks at Captain Yunker. (Planet Surface) The team work on the Downed Dreadnought cruiser as Hunter looks for away in and founds a hatch. Commander I've found something it looks like a hatch to enter the ship, reports Hunter as she's running her Tricorder over it. Great can you open it Commander, asked Martin whose's holding a Phase Rifle. Give me a minute, she says as she imputs commands into the Tricorder. The hatch opens up as the team looks inside the ship. Nice work Commander Captain Gregorowich have two of your men stand watch out here we're going inside the ship to explore, says Commander Martin as he looks at Captain Gregorowich. Yes, sir Ensign, Lieutenant stand watch. Martin, Hunter, Archer both enter the ship with flashlights on and explored the vessel deck by deck. (Outside the ship) Man this is boring sir we should of checked the inside of the ship, says Ensign Mitchell. I know Ensign but he's a senior officer, says Capt. Gregorowich. Then they hear transporter sounds and ready their Rifles. Let's contact the Commander, says Lieutenant Parker as she's scanning the area with her Tricorder. Gregorowich to Martin, says Capt. Gregorowich as he pressed his communicator. ''Go ahead Captain, ''says Commander Martin over the communicator. We've got movement it appears to be Cardassian, reports Capt. Gregorowich. (Inside the ship) How far away are they Captain, says Commander Martin as he looks at the team. ''Five kilometers away but if we don't get out of here we'll have alot of company on our hands Commander I know you want to salvage the ship but our best bet is to destroy it from the Wraith and get the hell out of here like a bat out of hell, ''says Capt. Gregorowich over the Commanders Communicator. Page 2 (Inside Dominion Ship) Ok we need to leave now before we get uninvited guests pack up and standby for beam up, says Commander Martin as he looks at the Science team. Audrey gets up and looks at him. Sir we're in the middle of making a breakthrough in understanding Dominion technology especially ships this class, she says as she looks at him. Audrey I'm not going to stay here and let these people die we lost too many people during the Dominion Wars, he says as he holds his Phase Rifle. Then the ship shakes. Alright time to go Martin to Wraith, says Martin as he pressed his communicator. (Wraith Bridge) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the Kalaxon's sound and crewmen are running from post to post keeping systems on-line. Go ahead Commander, says Captain Yunker as he's hanging onto his command chair. ''We're ready for emergency beam out, ''says Commander Martin over the comm. We're pretty busy up here we've got two Cardassian Warships they caught us by surprise, says Capt. Yunker as the ship shakes even harder. We're heading out of system to advoid detection and we'll come back you guys later, says Captain Yunker as he nods at Ltcmdr. Strickler to move the ship out of system. (Space) The Wraith moves out of orbit and jumps to warp.